


The Important Christmas Question

by honey_you_should



Series: imagine your OTP [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Marco Bott, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas fic, Domestic, Drabble, Ficlet, Fuffy, Living Together, M/M, Non-binary character, Oneshot, Short, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but like only marco and jean, slightly older than canon, the other guys are visiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_you_should/pseuds/honey_you_should
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the prompt said: "who has placed mistletoe in every room of the house to get in as many kisses as possible and who is exasperatedly questioning 'this is the 5th timE TODAY WHERE IS ALL THIS MISTLETOE COMING FROM?' before sighing and leaning in"</p><p>and then this happened. enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Important Christmas Question

**Author's Note:**

> just for some context:
> 
> \- marco is alive  
> \- he was in an accident or something involving fire  
> \- now the right side of his face and torso are covered in scars  
> \- jean loves his beat-up human teddy  
> \- the 104th squad are visiting for christmas

“Ahem.”

 

Jean startled and looked up from the book he had been walking around with all day. He had apparently run into a human wall and was met by the eyes of a certain, unimpressed Marco.

 

The taller boy had his hands on his cocked hips, tapping his foot lightly. Jean rolled his eyes and shoved his face into the other boy’s chest, letting his arms droop by his sides; he was enveloped in the smell of pine and cookies and warmth and Marco and something distinctly _Christmas_.

 

Jean mumbled out a “what” after a couple of seconds of deep breaths.

 

With a sigh, Marco moved his hands to Jean’s hips and scoffed.

 

“Do you even look where you’re going these days? I mean I get that you like reading Christmas stories but…”

 

“Hey! Leave off my reading!”

 

Jean would have been offended if he hadn’t felt his boyfriend’s quivering chest and known that he was laughing silently; in fact, Jean knew that the other had that smile on his face – that one that started small, but grew and grew until it was almost splitting his face in half, the one that stretched his scars and lit up his chocolate eye and made the misty-grey one sparkle and for fuck’s sake why was he looking at the floor when he could be looking at Marco’s face?

 

He leaned back with a small sigh and placed his free hand on the other’s waist, looking up at the freckled face just above his. “Mmm, what’s up babe?”

 

Marco was indeed holding in laughter and he did indeed have that smile on his face and damn it, Jean was smitten.

 

Through a laugh, the taller one said, “yeah, the point _is_ what’s up, Jeanny-boy.”

 

_Oh no. Really?_

 

Jean only had to tilt his head back for a moment and-

 

Yep, of course, _of course_. He didn’t even know what to feel first: surprise, disbelief, exasperation? Actually, it was all of those in the span of about a second. Because of course. Of course.

 

Fucking mistletoe.

 

A deep sigh and Jean’s eyes meeting Marco’s.

 

“Honey that’s the fifth time today. Who keeps putting them up? I swear, they’re nowhere one second and then everywhere the next but I know it’s not you because you’ve been in the kitchen the whole time, I can smell the cookies radiating off you; is it Armin? Wait no, they’re too small… Eren? Sasha? I bet it was Sasha. Fuck. Tell her that she’ll be the one taking it down-”

 

“Jean, chill,” Marco laughed. Jean hadn’t even noticed that he’d started going off on a tangent. “I don’t know who’s putting them up, okay? But, I believe you owe me something.”

 

Damn Marco’s stupid sing-song voice. And his freckled face with his cute nose and his deep eyes and his scars and his tanned skin and his big ears and his flour-dotted hair and the bit of chocolate smeared on his cheekbone. Fuck all those little things that make him Marco. Stupid Marco, being all cutesy. With his stupid grin. Fuck Jean’s love for the gentle, freckled giant.

 

Sighing as though weighted with some enormous task, Jean leaned up and in, giving his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips. He blushed when Marco smiled and gave him another peck before almost skipping away, humming some Christmas tune that sounded suspiciously like Jingle Bells.

 

Shaking his head, Jean looked down at his book and kept walking. If his cheeks were warmer and his mouth titled up at the corners more than usual, well. Totally just… warm because of the fireplace. And y’know, smiling because Jean just saw Mikasa punch Eren in the arm out of the corner of his eye. Obviously. It totally wasn’t because his boyfriend was a massive dork. Shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> 28.11.15: oh my gosh guys i need a beta i swear v.v i've found so many mistakes in this since it's been published, sorry
> 
> hope they're all fixed now


End file.
